All That Is Gold Does Not Glitter
by quiet-heart
Summary: The North Star is a ship that's been around and her pilot is one who's been there and done that. Now she's on Babylon 5, and only Delenn knows her secret. But when trouble comes calling, will that truth be enough to protect her from one who hasn't forgiven or forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_2260, Dorma 2._**

It was chaos beyond chaos. The capital city in the eastern part of the Sentile region on Dorma 2 was under attack by it's own people, who were fighting amongst each other.

Mary Clarke had arrived on a run to drop off some trade goods for a local merchant when the bombing had started. Now her holds were rapidly being filled with another kind of cargo; young adults and children. Desperate parents were scrambling to get their children off the planet, or at least out of the area before the fighting claimed them.

"Find a spot and huddle down!" Mary barked. "If you can squeeze over a wee bit more, squeeze it because a bit more is one more that can come on, loves!"

A Dormain hurried up to her, wearing the frock of a religious worker.

"We're putting them every where we can but there's still more coming," he said.

"The buggers are getting too close for my liking," Mary said. "If we stay much longer I may not be able to take off without the ship getting damaged."

"I understand and may the Merciful Hadaia bless your soul to the Great Kingdom for rendering us aid in our time of need," he said.

"Save your blessings for my ship if we make it out of here in one piece, and a prayer for just that, will ya?"

"Of course," was the reply.

Then it was go time. Two data crystals, courtesy of a badly injured Ranger that had been brought on board only to leave at the last moment so he could, in his eyes, save three more children, were tucked away safely. Mary had sworn on her life to get the data crystals to the right people. As thanks, and knowing he would not survive the remainder of the night, he had given her his most prized possession, a Minbari Fighting Pike, or _Denn'Bok_, and his Ranger pin, which he asked be given back to Ranger One.

The ratio of children to adults was about three to one, all of them scared, some injured, and many crying for their parents. They were huddled together in groups, with blankets, coats, and cargo tarps covering them in an attempt to keep them warm.

"Okay, everyone, knuckle down, buckle down!" Mary yelled as she began the lift-off sequence that would get her ship, the North Star, off the ground, hopefully to hyperspace, and hopefully to a safe place.

They were nearly out of the planet's atmosphere when a passing missile was struck by the afterburn from the ship's engines.

When the resulting explosion occurred, the ship rocked, causing Mary to swear and a number of her passengers to cry and scream.

"Mary!" the Domarian priest cried out frantically.

"I know, I know! Find someone who knows something about engines and get them back there! I'll keep us going as best as I can!" Mary barked, sending out a broadcast that she was a rescue ship carrying civilians and not involved in the fight.

"That's if any of the daft buggers will listen," she muttered.

A moment later the priest reported back. "A young man says the explosion damaged one of the engines but not critically. He believes he can fix it."

"And the jump engines? Never mind, they're good," she said, glancing at her board. "Tell him to do what he can and any help is greatly valued."

They made the jump, but not before taking a few more hits from some fighters who apparently didn't want to believe her warning message. They didn't survive the encounter.

"Where are you going to take us?" the priest asked, watching as Mary set her course.

"Babylon 5. It's neutral territory and will give us a chance to catch our breath, maybe syphon some of them off so we're not as crowded," Mary said. "I've spoken to a few contacts and they've agreed to head for Babylon 5 as well, before heading to one of the Dorma 2 colonies. Hopefully we can get some help from the League while we're there."

"Understood. How long, do you figure, the trip?"

"About half a day. It's not going to be comfortable, but we'll get there, one way or another."

"May the Great and Merciful Hadaia bless and keep this ship and our divine souls," the priest prayed.

"Amen to that, brother, amen to that."

_Eight hours later:_

"Commander, jump gate activated, we have a ship coming in," Lieutenant Corwin reported.

"We're not expecting anyone," Commander Susan Ivanova said, heading for the main controls. "Ship identification?"

"The _North Star_, a heavy cargo ship , and it's broadcasting a distress signal," Corwin said, watching as the ship, some kind of battered cargo ship, came through the gate and headed for the station. "Signal coming through."

"Put it through," Ivanova said.

A moment later, a young human female appeared on the screen.

"_Repeat, this is the North Star to Babylon 5. Do you read me, Babylon 5?_"

"_North Star,_ this is Babylon Control. We read you," Ivanova said. "What's the problem?"

"_I'm coming in hot. My ship is in serious condition and I have nearly three hundred refuges from Dorma 2. Most of them are children and some are injured. I am requesting assistance and medical aid."_

"Understood, _North Star._ I'll send you an escort and alert our medical staff. What's going on with Dorma 2? I thought they were peaceful."

"_They were, until they got involved in a punch-up with each other. They've been involved in one bugger of a civil war as of late and started bombing each other something stupid. I'm trying to get these kids out of the way and to another safe haven until the fighting stops, if it ever does_."

"Understood, _North Star_. Escort coming your way. See you in a short bit," Ivanova said. "Babylon Control out." She turned to Corwin and opened her mouth but he was already one step ahead of her.

"Medlab has been informed and they're on their way," he said. "I've also sent a couple of Starfuries to escort the _North Star_ to the station."

"Good. I'll inform the captain and meet Garibaldi there. He's gonna love this."

_Captain Sheridan's office:_

"From Dorma 2?" Captain John Sheridan repeated, confused. "They're one of the more peaceful worlds near the Drazi."

"_And the pilot of the North Star says they're engaged in civil war_," Ivanova said.

Sheridan was in his office, along with Ambassador Delenn and G'Kar. Ivanova had called him to let him know about the situation and he was not happy.

"_The North Star is supposed to be carrying nearly three hundred refuges, apparently most of them children,_" Ivanova continued. "_She's asking for assistance and medical aid. The ship is shot up pretty bad_."

"All right, I'm on my way. Let's hope the pilot has some more details."

"Excuse me, Commander?" Delenn spoke up.

"_Yes, Ambassador?_"

"By any chance is the pilot a young human female with hair darker than yours and an accent much like that of Ranger Marcus Cole?"

"_Now that you mention it, yes, she did. Do you know her?_" Ivanova asked.

"Perhaps. If she is who I think she is, then I would very much like to meet her."

"As would I," said G'Kar.

"_Going to be quite the party,"_ Ivanova said. "_She's heading for Docking Bay Four._" And Ivanova signed off.

On the way there, G'Kar explained.

"There have been rumors among my people of a human female with dark hair who pilots a ship called the _North Star._ Many have spoken of a large cargo ship that came to my world just before the Centauri bombarded it. The name was the _North Star _and the pilot is always described as a young human female with dark hair. She managed to save two hundred and fifty Narns, taking them to a neutral world. Since then, the _North Star_ has continuously appeared, and rumors suggest she has managed to get nearly a thousand Narns to safety. I wish to meet her, to thank her."

Delenn smiled. "If it is who I believe it is, I believe you will find that she will tell you to take your thanks and give it to whatever gods you worship."

"You know the pilot?" Sheridan asked.

"I will not know for certain until I see her, but I suspect it is an old friend by the name of Mary Clarke." Her face took on a serious tone. "She may appear young, but do not let that fool you. She is much older and wiser than she suggests."

"How old is she?" Sheridan asked, curious.

"She has never said."

In Docking Bay Four sat a beaten, shot up freighter that looked like it had seen better days. Medical staff were off-loading frightened or injured Dorma 2 children and young males and females, and all looked worse for the wear. Many of them were carrying bags and the gathered command staff strongly suspected that what they had was all they had.

It was chaos, but an orderly chaos, and the human female that Ivanova had spoken to, was right in the middle of it, talking to Dr. Stephen Franklin, the chief medical officer for Babylon 5, while standing on a crate that kept her head above the crowds. However, unlike last time, she now had a rag pressed to her nose, which was dripping blood, but it didn't seem to be bothering her much.

"Mary Clarke!" Delenn called.

Her head snapped around and when she saw Delenn, her face lit up. She jumped down from the crate and quickly came over.

"Ambassador Delenn, as I live and breath, love!" Mary exclaimed before giving her an enthusiastic hug, which Delenn returned. "I haven't seen you in a donkey's year and here you are! You are looking absolutely cracking. I love the new look."

"It's good to see you too, Old Friend," Delenn replied, smiling. "This is Captain Sheridan, commander of Babylon 5, Commander Ivanova, first officer, Mr. Garibaldi, Chief of Security, and Citizen G'Kar of the Narn Regime."

"Welcome aboard, ma'am," Sheridan said, accepting her hand and shaking it firmly.

"Thank you for allowing me to come aboard, especially given that things have gone wonky back home," Mary said. She shook hands with Garbaldi and Ivanova before placing her fists on her chest and bowing respectfully to G'Kar. It was a gesture he repeated to her.

Mary Clarke was a small young woman, standing at about five feet three inches tall, with brown-black hair, dark blue eyes, and fair skin. She had her hair gathered in a twist at the back of her head and wore black pants, thick-soled boots, gloves, and a brown jacket that looked like it had seen better days. Even with a bloody nose her eyes were sparkling and alive with curiosity.

"It appears your nose has gotten you in to trouble again," Delenn commented, smiling mischievously.

Mary chuckled. "Had a run-in with a bulkhead. Those things are harder than they look."

"You should let our medical staff take a look at that," Sheridan said, while both Garibaldi and Ivanova winced.

"Meh, it'll heal," Mary said, taking a swipe at the rapidly drying blood.

"I know Babylon 5 is independent of Earth but what about the League? Is there anyone from Dorma 2 here that I can talk to about getting these wee ones to safety? My ship is big but not that big," Mary said.

"There is a representative here," Sheridan said. "I'll get in touch with him, bring him up to date, and see what we can do to help them."

"Good. Much appreciated. Delenn, love, you and I have some catching up to do, and Garibaldi?" Mary said.

"Yup?"

"Quit looking at my ship like that. I confess to being a smuggler, yes, but the only thing I carry is the good stuff."

"And what is the good stuff in your book, just so we're on the same page?" Garibaldi asked.

"People, mostly innocent victims, and anything that can save lives, like medical supplies or food," Mary said. "I don't carry weapons, except my personal ones, and I don't carry criminals, unless it's I'm taking them somewhere to stand trial for their crimes."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Garibaldi said.

Mary was about to say something when someone caught her eye; Ranger Marcus Cole, who was making his way through the crowds. Delenn noticed and called Marcus over.

"Marcus, this is Mary Clarke of the _North Star._ She just brought some refuges from Dorma 2, as they are currently engaged in civil war."

"A pleasure," Marcus said, dipping his head.

"Likewise," said Mary, eyeing the Ranger with a critical eye. Delenn could almost hear the gears turning in her head. Then she apparently came to a decision and smiled brightly. "Delenn, you and I have a lot of girl gab to catch up on, but in the mean time I need to look after my ship and take care of a few wee errands. If you'll excuse me?"

Sheridan nodded and Delenn dipped her head. After Mary left, G'Kar followed at a discrete distance. He smiled when he saw her ship and came back to the group.

"G'Kar?" Garibaldi asked.

"Merely confirming a theory," the Narn said, with a mysterious smile on his face.

Franklin joined them, a databoard in one hand.

"What's the status, Doc?" Garibaldi asked.

"Two hundred and eighty-four survivors. There were three that didn't make it because their injuries were beyond anything we could do, except make them comfortable, and there are about a dozen others we'll be watching," Franklin said. "They range in age from infant to early adult." He rubbed his face tiredly. "The ones who can talk are all saying the same thing; that the fighting started in the capital and that the _North Star_ got as many of them as she could carry out of there, most of them put on by their parents."

"Never underestimate a parent's capacity for self-sacrifice for their children," Marcus said.

"Or an individual with a kind heart and a resolve of the strongest metal," Delenn said.

"I'll speak with the Dorma 2 representative, see what we can get started to help the survivors," Sheridan said. "I'm going to need as much information as possible and we're going to need temporary lodging for them until we can ship them out to a safe place."

"We've got our work cut out for us," Ivanova muttered. "Just another day on Babylon 5."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Normally Garibaldi had no problems with animals. Heck, he had a dog when he was growing up, and there were all kinds of "pets" on Babylon 5 that he had come across at one point or another.

But this cat was proving to be more than he could handle, and it hadn't even left the ship. All black, save a white patch on it's forehead, the cat had bright yellow eyes and a punched-in nose, looking much like a Persian cat, with a white collar around it's neck that had a tag dangling from it. It had a sleek body, long tail, and perfectly pointed ears that were twitching as it picked up sounds from the environment. Garibaldi knew Earth domestic cats could grow quite big but this cat was practically a giant. Not only that, but it had the loudest growl he had ever heard and right now that growl was aimed at him.

He was onboard the _North Star,_ doing a check to make sure she wasn't carrying anything illegal, when he had come across the cat seated in front of what he guessed was the access hatch to the bridge. When he made to move past the cat, that was when the trouble started.

Now the cat was on all four feet and the tail and ears were twitching dangerously. Garibaldi had the distinct feeling that if he didn't move away from the door, he would soon be paying a visit to Franklin. He put his hand on his gun.

"Move, furball, or I'll burn your fur off your face," Garibaldi snapped.

"You shoot my cat and your balls will be your tonsils by the time I'm finished with you," came the quiet voice of Mary Clarke as she came up behind him, arms folded across her chest. The blood from her nose was gone and, Garibaldi didn't know better, he could have sworn she'd never had a busted nose.

"I need to see your bridge," he said.

"And because he doesn't know you, Kratos isn't letting you by. This is his home and unless I give the word, well, the best you can hope for is shredded pants."

"And the worst?"

She just smiled. "I'll tell you what; given that I am quite fond of the furry bugger and you have a job to do, I'll get Kratos out of your way if you agree to tolerate him. He has been my companion on many a long journey and I would sorely miss him if you did decide to shoot him."

"I suppose I can live with that."

"Kratty, lovey dear, shift your furry arse. Garibaldi needs access to the bridge," Mary said to the cat, who quit growling at Garibaldi and moved away from the hatch, much to Garibaldi's surprise. The glare didn't stop, however.

"Thank you, I think," Garibaldi said. He opened the hatch door but before he could enter, he suddenly found himself doing a face plant on the deck over the hatch doorframe. "What the frag?" he demanded, looking back. Then he groaned as forty pounds of feline walked slowly across his back. "Get off me, you miserable furball, or I swear I will personally space you!"

Kratos got off of Garibaldi and proceeded to what Garibaldi suspected was the main bridge chair. He jumped up in to it and climbed up to the headrest, where he proceeded to watch the human with glaring eyes and a twitching tail.

"What the hell was that all about?" Garibaldi demanded as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"I forgot to mention the two main rules of the ship concerning Kratos," Mary explained, leaning against the door frame. "Number one; this is his home. If he doesn't want you here, there's not much you can do about it unless you want to pay a visit to a medical facility to be treated for claw and teeth injuries. Knowing Kratos, those injuries will probably require stitches."

"And the second rule?"

"With the exception of an emergency, he ALWAYS enters the bridge first."

"He's a cat! You're bigger than he is, and you're basically telling me he's the boss around here? Do you know how stupid that sounds?" Garibaldi said.

"True, but you didn't see what happened to the last dimwit who made the mistake of shoving Kratos off his seat when he was there first. Dumb fool damn near lost his bloody balls by the time I managed to get Kratos off of him. Last I heard, the chances of him fathering a child were slim to nonexistent because the females couldn't seem to stop laughing long enough for him to actually use it."

Garibaldi winced and tried not to cover his groin in sympathy. "Tell you what. Normally I don't like to make deals with creatures that could send me to Medlab, but in this case, I'll make an exception. He stays away from me, I'll stay away from him. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough. Lock up when you're done, duck; I've got some things to do." And with that, Mary was gone.

Human and cat looked at each other and Garibaldi decided to find a reason to come back later, when Mary was around. It wasn't that he didn't trust Mary (he didn't trust anyone for that matter, much less an admitted smuggler, Good Samaritan or not) but he really didn't trust that cat.

"You win this time, buddy, but I will be back," Garibaldi said to the cat. As he left, he muttered to himself, "Boy do I feel stupid talking to that cat. Like he's really gonna answer me?" Then; "Next time, I'm bringing a rifle."

Mary had changed out of her travel gear and into clean, lightweight clothes better suited for the station. She now wore dark slacks, a nice red fitted blouse, boots with a metal toe cap, and a dark red knee-length coat similar to the style of a British captain's full dress frock coat from the late eighteenth century. One might argue that the coat was similar to what Centauri males wore, but since Mary had clashed with Centauri before, especially the males, she was inclined to remind people of the changing fashions on her world and among her people, namely the British.

Besides, the long coat was good for concealing things, like swords. When it came to concealed weapons, a sword was not her first choice, unlike a sharp knife or a small gun, but sometimes it was necessary.

Mary was old, despite her appearance as a young adult. Born in 1922, in Bristol, England, she had first died during the Blitz bombing of England, in the early spring of 1941, during World War II. She had woken, scared, confused, and screaming. That was when she'd met a kindly Scot by the name of Duncan MacLeod and learned the truth; that she was an Immortal.

_Bristol, England, 1941_

_Second World War_

"I don't understand," Mary whimpered, tugging the blanket tighter around her shoulders as she tried to get warm. Duncan had managed to get a small fire going, one that wouldn't be visible to the German bombers, and provide some heat and light. It wasn't much, but Mary was grateful for it.

They were in the remains of a bombed out building, where Duncan had taken her after she'd woken up.

"It's okay, Mary," Duncan soothed. "I know it's a lot to take in, and I understand. This whole thing is crazy and I'll teach you as much as I can."

"Teach me what? Is there rules or something for all this, this Immortal thing? Great God, what happened to me?"

"You died. It's what's known among Immortals as your First Death, the death that triggers your Immortality," Duncan explained. "From now on, you will never age and you will never truly die unless someone cuts your head off. Starvation, disease, having your neck broken, being stabbed or shot, none of those will permanently kill you anymore. You will still die, but you'll wake up after a short bit, fully healed."

Mary swallowed. "Are you an Immortal?"

"I am. I experienced my First Death during a clan clash with the Campbell clan in 1622. I met another Immortal a few years later, a fellow clansman who had gone through a similar experience in 1536, who explained things to me, much like I'm doing for you now."

"1622? That's, blimey, that's got to be nearly three hundred years!" Mary said, eyes wide. "That means you saw the First World War, and heaven knows what else!"

"And that's our gift, Mary. We get to live, to know history. We get to learn things that take most mortals their entire life time because we have time. There are several rules, however. You don't have to follow them, but for many of us, it's more about honor and respect than anything else."

"Okay."

"Number one, holy ground is neutral territory. That includes cemeteries and places of worship. Immortals may meet and talk, but fighting and the taking of heads is off-limits. As long as you're on holy ground, you're safe."

"Holy ground is safe ground. Got it."

"Number two, even if the fight involves someone you care about and you know they're going to lose, do not go two-on-one with another Immortal and do not interfere in a fight. Once the fight is over and the Quickening happens, that's a different subject."

"Quickening?"

"When an Immortal looses their head, what follows is what's known as a Quickening. The essence of the Immortal, their knowledge, their experiences, all that, that goes to the victor or a nearby Immortal, if the victor is a mortal. The electrical storm that follows is the energy from the now-dead Immortal," Duncan explained. "They are very powerful and very explosive, usually the equivalent of a really crazy lightening storm or a bomb hitting a munitions base. Things explode and buildings get damaged, especially if the Immortal has been around for a while."

"Blimey, sounds nasty. Is there a catch to all this living forever thing?"

"There are a few. You'll know when another Immortal is around when you suddenly get a particular headache. Some Immortals will be friends, like me, but others will either be, or have the potential to be, your enemy, and they're the ones who will try and take your head. That means you need to learn how to fight if you want to survive. It also means being constantly on your guard, especially when you're not on holy ground."

"Cor," she mumbled.

"The other catch is you can never have children. It has nothing to do with rules, but rather the cold hard fact that our bodies can no longer reproduce after our First Death."

"No children? Ever?"

"Not unless you adopt, which is not uncommon, especially among the women. Then, you have to explain your Immortality to them as they get old enough to understand."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. For your safety and the safety of others, as much as possible, keep your Immortality a secret. Not every mortal you meet is going to accept your gift. I've been called a demon on a number of occasions and barely escaped alive."

Mary swallowed. "So what do I do now?"

"Your best bet is to go to a convent, where you'll be safe until you either learn how to fight well enough to take care of yourself, or the war is over and you can find a teacher, whichever comes first." As Duncan handed her a cup of hot tea he had made, he continued. "There's one I know of that's run by a priest who's a friend. I'll take you there in the morning light, all right?"

Mary nodded. "And my family?"

"Let them go. They already think you're dead. For their sake, let that be."

Mary nodded again. "I'm scared," she admitted.

"I don't blame you. But know this; you've got a friend in me, okay? I'll help you as much as I can for as long as I can."

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to be like a big brother to me?" Mary asked.

Duncan chuckled and put an arm around her. "Then that's what I'll be; your big brother."

_Present day:_

"Ranger Marcus Cole," said Mary as she joined Marcus at the table. "Just the person I need to see."

"And what can I do for such a kind person as you?" Marcus asked.

A waitress came over and Mary ordered a shot. Then, once the waitress was gone, she leaned forward, folded her hands in front of her, and asked in a low, very serious, voice, "Who is Ranger One?"

Marcus felt his eyebrows go up. "Why do you ask?" he asked carefully.

"Because I came across another Ranger on Dorma 2 who gave his life so that others might live and I swore on my life that I would see that some information he had would go straight to Ranger One," Mary said. "I intend to keep that promise."

"Hmm, well, how about if I take that information and deliver it to Ranger One for you?" Marcus offered, pouring on the charm. "It would save you the trip."

"How about not a chance?" Mary replied coldly, her eyes becoming dark ice chips that made Marcus shiver. "If you can't or won't tell me who Ranger One is, or where to find this person, then have the courtesy to point me towards someone who can. Unless, of course, you can't even do that." The waitress appeared with Mary's drink and she threw her head and the drink back in one smooth move in a way even Ambassador Londo Mollari, who loved to drink, would have been proud of. "And if that is indeed the case, then I'm wasting my time." Cracking the glass down on the table, she said, "Good day, Ranger Cole."

Before she could stand up, Marcus quietly, almost embarrassed, said, "Talk to Delenn. She's the closest you'll get to Ranger One here and she should be able to help you."

"See? That wasn't so hard after all, now was it, love?" And with that, Mary left.

"Why do I feel like I just got told off by my mum?" Marcus thought, watching Mary walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_The Dorma 2 representative has confirmed the civil war and agreed to work with us to relocate the North Star refuges_," Sheridan said over the Babcom in Delenn's quarters.

"Good. I believe that will please Mary greatly," Delenn said. "It was good that she was able to save so many of them."

"_Yeah, hopefully we can get more out of there. Word is this civil war is already nasty and bound to get nastier,_" Sheridan said, a scowl on his face.

The doorbell rang and Delenn quickly signed off, promising to catch up with Sheridan later.

"Come," Delenn called. The door hissed open to reveal Mary Clarke, who was rubbing one fist and bearing a look of disgust on her face.

"Hello, love. Is this a good time?" Mary asked, stepping inside and letting the door close behind her.

"Of course. What happened to your hand?" Delenn asked.

"Centauri fellow who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer until I introduced my fist to his gob, which also got introduced to to the lift wall. Funny how that happens."

"Would you care for a cold pack for your hand?"

"Meh, I'm good, thanks. It'll heal, but it smarts like bloody hell until it does. Garibaldi will probably have fun with the bugger; he was seriously plastered."

"I'm sure Security can handle him," Delenn said. "Would you care for some tea? And you can tell me about your latest adventures."

"Sure, on the condition that you tell me what's up with your fancy new look," Mary said, smiling. As Delenn made the tea, Mary joined her in the kitchenette. "Delenn, who is Ranger One?"

Delenn looked at her friend and realized the joking, laughing person was gone, replaced by someone who was very serious.

"Why do you ask?" Delenn asked.

"Because I have a message I swore on my life I would get to this person, and Ranger Cole says you're the closest one to Ranger One."

"Do you trust me?" Delenn asked, moving to stand in front of Mary.

"I do."

"Then trust me when I say that if you give me the message for Ranger One, I will personally see to it that he gets it."

Mary looked at Delenn and Delenn got the distinct feeling that she was looking at her soul. She nodded, and reached in to her coat, pulling out a data crystal, Ranger pin, and Denn'Bok. "He said his name was Ranger Boromir and that he had to get off of Dorma 2 immediately. I wanted to take him, but then he realized that if I did, I would not be able to take more children. So he made me swear to give Ranger One the data crystal and he left the ship before I could stop him. He even gave me this pin and his fighting pike so he couldn't be identified by enemy forces if he was captured. The last time I saw the bloody git he was going toe-to-toe with some security forces who were attempting to board my ship. After that, I don't know." Mary looked at the pin, rubbing her thumb across the metal. "I swore on my life that I would get that data crystal to Ranger One. Boromir sacrificed his life so that others might live, and I intend to see that his sacrifice was not in vain."

Delenn covered Mary's hands with her own. "You have kept that promise, Old Friend. Ranger One will have that information personally by the end of the day."

"Thank you." Mary sighed and took a deep breath. "Now, about that cup of tea?"

It was much later when Mary left Delenn's quarters. Her ribs ached from laughing and she was sure her eye make-up was ruined from all the laugh tears she had shed. Now she had to find Citizen G'Kar's quarters without being hassled by other Centauri, or anyone else for that matter.

She couldn't help but notice, however, that it seemed like no matter where she went, there was a Narn watching her. That was something she was going to have to talk to G'Kar about.

At G'Kar's quarters, the Narn greeted her almost reverently.

"Mary Clarke of the _North Star_. What brings you to my humble quarters, if I may ask?" he asked.

"I passed through some of the Narn relocation camps on my way to Dorma 2. Picked up some letters for your people on Babylon 5. I apologize for the delay in getting them to you but I'm sure you can understand the circumstances," Mary said, taking out another data crystal and handing it to him.

"My people will be greatly appreciative," G'Kar said, accepting the crystal gratefully. "Tell me, is it true that you were one of the ones who tried to save as many of my people as you could before the Centauri bombed our world?" he asked, offering her a drink.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, accepting the drink.

"Because your ship has no name, merely an eight-pointed star painted on the hull, a star a number of my people have spoken about as being on the ship that saved nearly two hundred and fifty elders, women, and children Narns." He poured his own drink and continued. "That same ship has been reported as hauling as many as a thousand to two thousand Narns to safety on other worlds, even going as far as 'buying' Narns before transporting them to a safe location."

"What about it?"

"If it is you, then allow me to express my gratitude to you on behalf of my people."

"I don't want your gratitude, G'Kar, only your promise that you will take care of your people. This occupation will not last forever, and when it finally ends, I expect the Narns to come out better, not as a race, but as a people."

G'Kar put his fists to his chest and bowed low. "And so we shall. If you ever need a favor, no matter how small it may seem, please do not hesitate to ask. You are considered a friend to the Narns, something we do not take lightly."

"In that case, there is one thing."

"Anything."

"Ask your people to back off a little. I want to have a little fun behind the door and I can't do that if I'm constantly being watched!" Her smile took the sting out of her words and G'Kar found himself laughing.

"Of course, but for many of them, they are not watching you, but rather watching out _for_ you. It is a matter of honor to protect the one who protected us."

"Fair enough, but if I see a Narn when I go to tinkle, that Narn is getting my foot up their arse, protector or no!"

It took G'Kar a few minutes to stop laughing. "You may be small in height but I am quickly learning you make up for it in spirit! By the way, just what is that large black creature you have on your ship, the one with four feet and a long tail? Several of the children have spoken of it but it sounds like no creature I have ever heard of."

"Not unless you've been to Earth. That's Kratos, my traveling companion. He's a species known as a feline, if you want the scientific name, or cat, if you want the more common name. Earth has about forty, forty-five feline species, and heaven knows how many subspecies of the domesticated feline, which is more precisely what Kratos is."

"A most unusual creature."

"That's not what a young fancy-pants Centauri thinks," she sniggered. "He shoved Kratos off his chair when Kratos was there first. Felines have claws and teeth and Kratos used his to great effect. Now the poor fellow can't even get to first base, never mind any base, largely because the women won't stop laughing long enough! I never knew Centauri males had such a high-pitched scream." As G'Kar started laughing, Mary continued. "It didn't help matters that the lad's father had absolutely no sympathy for him! 'He is a great creature! A dignified, proud creature, worthy of being called a Centauri, and this is his place, not yours! You have just learned what it means to cross such a majestic fellow and I sincerely hope you never do it again, or next time he may do more than just leave you bloody; he may actually take one off, not that I would stop him!' Boy, was Mollari ever pissed when he found out."

"I absolutely must meet your Kratos. Any creature who can humiliate a Centauri is a friend in my eyes," G'Kar said, holding his stomach, sore from laughing so hard.

"He's a meat-eater. Bring him a treat before I depart and you'll make friends with him that way."

G'Kar agreed to do so and Mary departed.

Now that that bit of business was taken care of, she could take care of her own personal, more pleasurable, business.

Heading for the Zocalo and the area of the bars and restaurants, Mary quickly spotted a male human security officer that got her attention. He was tall, with dark hair and a quick smile, and filled out his uniform nicely, which is just the way she liked them. He was also looking at her with the same interest she was starting to feel towards him. It was time to scratch an itch.

"Hello, handsome," she said, coming up to him and offering him her brightest, most charming smile. "You're quite the sight for these eyes."

"I hope that's a good thing," the officer said, returning her smile.

"That it is. Mary Clarke, _North Star._"

"Zack Allan, Security, but I'm guessing you already knew that," Zack replied.

"Sort of hard to miss, duck, what with the fancy uniform and all, but I wouldn't mind at all if you told me a bit more about yourself," she said, hooking her arm through his.

"Is this where I offer to buy you a drink?" Zack asked, not able to believe his luck.

"No, lovey, this is where you offer to make me breakfast."

"Breakfast, huh? Well, I'm not much of a cook, but I can make a mean cup of tea."

"Hot, strong, and very good?"

"Only kind there is."

"In that case, Zack, I think we are going to get along just smashing."

And Zack was sure his night had suddenly gotten a lot better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Zack Allan had always thought himself a capable lover, but once Mary Clarke was in his quarters, he discovered he still had quite a bit to learn. As for Mary, despite her youthful appearance (estimated to be in her early twenties), she was quite the skilled lover, doing things to and with him that he hadn't thought possible. By the time she was done, she had worn him out so completely that he almost forgot to set his alarm before falling asleep, Mary snuggled next to him.

_Several hours later:_

It didn't happen very often these days, as most Immortals preferred to remain on Earth, but when it did, Mary was aware and on guard.

She was sound asleep, sexually sated for the moment, when her eyes snapped open. Bolting upright, eyes searching the room and finding nothing out of place, she reached for the PPG she knew Zack had in his bedside table (they all did, for one reason or another), snagged his shirt from the floor, and went hunting, ignoring Zack's sleepy queries.

"Open," she commanded the door, keeping to one side in case someone decided to cheat and shoot through the doorway.

There was no one there. Cautiously, she stuck her head out the door.

"Who goes there?" she called, stepping carefully in to the empty hallway.

There was no one there, but Mary could still sense someone.

"I am Mary Clarke of Bristol, England, of the ship _North Star_! Come forth and identify yourself, be it friend or foe!"

There was no answer and the feeling rapidly faded away. Whoever it was, was gone.

"Mary, what's going on?" Zack demanded, coming in to the hallway, wearing a bathrobe that was tied shut by the belt at his waist.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Thought I heard something."

"You must have pretty good hearing," Zack commented. "Most of the time the only thing I can hear out here are the alarms or someone shouting."

"Sensitive ears," she said, lying easily. "I can hear a change in my ship's engines before it even shows up on my instruments."

Zack smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "How about you give me my gun back and I'll make you breakfast?"

"Sounds good. Sorry about this."

Zack shrugged. "I have to be on duty in about an hour anyway."

"Any chance I could borrow your shower?" she asked. "The one on my ship is barely big enough for me to turn around in."

Zack smiled. "Help yourself. Would you care for some company?"

"You wash my back, love, and I'll wash yours."

Afterwards, as Zack made breakfast, Mary checked her messages through the use of his computer. There were a few from some business associates, including one from an old friend and occasional lover, who mentioned he would be dropping by Babylon 5 in a short bit and suggesting a catch-up. There was one from Sheridan requesting a meeting to discuss the situation on Dorma 2 and one from Delenn, also asking for a meeting.

"Sounds like you're going to be busy today," Zack commented.

"Meh, the joys of being an honest smuggler," Mary replied easily.

"Honest and smuggler, two words I never thought I'd hear in the same sentence," he teased.

She blew a raspberry at him, causing him to chuckle. After they ate, and with one more toe-curling kiss, they parted ways, each promising to be careful as they went about their day. Zack headed for Security Control and Mary went to see a certain Narn about a weapon.

"Mary Clarke, a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?"  
G'Kar asked as Mary stepped inside his quarters. She had stopped by her ship long enough to change her clothes and feed Kratos, who was somewhere on the ship but she wasn't sure where at the time.

"I need a knife, fast. Something sharp, decent length of blade, but easy for me to conceal," Mary said. She still wore her steel-toe boots but now wore black denim jeans (a hold-over from the twenty-first century), a large, custom-fit denim blazer that came to her knees, and a comfortable snap-button shirt in soft purple. It was respectable business attire but roomy enough for her to get engaged in hand-to-hand combat if need be.

"Is there a problem?" G'Kar asked, already knowing where he could get exactly what she needed; he had one with him that would be perfect for her.

"Yes. You'll have to excuse me if I choose not to chit-chat about it, but there is a problem and I intend to cut it off before it has a chance to get roots, which will be precisely what will happen if I catch any Narns interfering. Is that understood?"

"Loud and clear, Mary Clarke. I shall see that your request is followed." He went to a trunk and, activating a hidden panel, removed a dagger and its matching sheath. The dagger was small by Narn standards, but it was strong and sharp, which made it perfect for Mary. He handed it to her. "If you keep this either at your wrist or your back, I believe it will serve you well."

Mary, after doing a quick examination of the dagger and being satisfied with it, took off her blazer long enough to strap the dagger to the back of her wrist and arm, hilt towards the back of her hand for easy access. Putting the blazer back on hid the dagger perfectly.

"My thanks, G'Kar. Let us pray this business ends in my favor," Mary said.

"Likewise," was the reply.

Mary didn't walk to Delenn's quarters, but she did hustle, wanting to spend less time talking and more time searching for the Immortal she had sensed. It was on the way there that she ran in to trouble.

There was three of them and they were taller than her by several feet.

"What the hell do you want?" she snarled, reflectively dropping in to a defensive posture.

"Whatever you got," was the answer from one, a human male, flashing a spring-loaded knife.

"That's nice, but I really don't have time for you, lads."

"Make time," said the second one, a human female who looked like she spent her days doing bench presses.

"Sorry, love, no can do," said Mary.

"That's too bad," said the first one. And they attacked.

Looks like G'Kar's knife was going to get used after all.

It was an ugly fight already, given that knives were involved, and the fight got even uglier when two Narns got involved. Even with all her training, Mary still had her hands full.

"We know G'Kar told us not to interfere in your business but-" one Narn began before Mary cut him off.

"This is an exception!" she shot back, kick out at one of her attackers.

"Run! We will handle them!" the other Narn yelled, whaling on one human male.

"No! I want to know why they're after me!" Mary shot back, rabbit-punching the female. The third one, another human male, was trading blows with the other Narn. "Knock 'em silly if you have to, but I want answers!" Then she yelled in pain as a knife slipped past her guard and caught her in the kidney region. Things were sort of a blur after that.

What Mary did remember was finally having two of them down and out and the third one, a male, groggy but still conscious.

"Why?" she demanded.

The male yelped when one of the Narns gripped his hair and yanked his head back, exposing his throat. "Talk, human," he snarled, pressing a blade to the exposed skin.

The human swallowed. "Dude by the name of Daimler paid us to rob you. Said if we killed you he would double the payment, especially if we brought your body to him."

"Describe him." The thug did so and Mary scowled. She recognized him. Daimler was a young Immortal who apparently still had a chip on his shoulder. "Why is he here?" she asked, struggling to stay upright despite her pain. The knife injury, one of several, was pretty serious and she had a feeling she was going to die again. It felt like the knife had nicked her kidney and that meant internal bleeding. If she did die, hopefully it wouldn't be in public.

"He wants that damned Minbari ambassador dead," the male said reluctantly.

"He's after Delenn?"

"Damned Minbari freak," the man muttered.

Mary punched him as hard as she could and he went out like a light. She groaned as the movement aggravated her injury. "Call Security; have these sodding pussies arrested for attempted murder or whatever you can come up with. I'm heading for Delenn to warn her."

"We could make them disappear," one Narn offered.

Mary groaned. "I don't want to know."

"You need help," the other Narn said, handing her back her knife that had gotten lost in the fighting.

"I need you to get rid of these blokes, is what I need," Mary replied, accepting her knife back and putting it back in its hiding place.

Both Narns nodded and Mary made her way to the lifts. The trip was a short one but it felt like forever. Somehow she made it though.

The door ran and Lennier went to answer it. Then he was yelling for Delenn.

"In Valen's name!" Delenn gasped, coming in to the room. "Help me get her inside!" she commanded, running to Mary and catching her before she fell.

"We should call Doctor Franklin," Lennier said, helping Delenn move Mary to the couch.

Mary groaned as Delenn lifted her feet on to the couch. "Not a fragging chance, love. Delenn knows what to do."

"But you are seriously hurt," the Minbari protested. "Doctor Franklin can help you and he is discrete."

"Discrete has nothing to do with it," Mary replied, moaning as Delenn carefully lifted her head long enough to place a pillow under her head. "Delenn, whatever you do, do not open that door to anyone except those you absolutely trust. There's another Immortal on the station and he seems to have forgotten that the Earth-Minbari War was over a long time ago. You're his target."

"I should tell the captain, but that means telling him your secret," Delenn said.

"I trust you." Mary groaned, shifting in pain. "I hate this part. Gonna need a clean shirt, would you mind?"

"Of course."

"See you in a little bit, lovey." And Mary quietly died.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_2248, Earth, near Geneva, Switzerland._

"Hey there!" someone yelled.

Mary stuck her head out from where she was inspecting her plane's engine. Two newcomers were approaching her small plane, which was actually a modified Learjet. One was an Earthforce officer, with the rank of General, and the other was a hooded figure that kept its head down.

"May Cameron here. What can I do for you, gov?" she asked.

"EarthGov needs your services," the general said pompously. "I've been told you're one of the best pilots around and you can be discrete."

"Thanks for the complement and yes, I can be, but it depends on what, or should I say who, I'm carrying." She eyed the second person curiously while cleaning her hands on a rag.

"I can make it well-worth your time," the general promised. He named a credit number that would easily let Mary buy a much bigger second-hand ship that she had her eye on. "Half now and the other half when you bring my guest back safely from transporting her wherever she wants to go."

"I can live with that, but don't ask me to jump planets, love; the _White_ _Hawk_ isn't meant for anything other than atmospheric flying."

"Understood," the hooded figure said quietly.

Mary approached the figure carefully. "I do have some rules but they're for safety reasons. Number one, unless I give the word that it's okay to move about, when I'm flying you need to stay in your seat and stay buckled up. Sometimes I run in to turbulence and that can make for a bumpy ride. I don't want you getting hurt, which has been known to happen. If I tell you to buckle down, I don't want an argument about it."

"That is fair," said the hooded figure.

"Number two, I don't care what your business is, but I will not be used for illegal business. I run a clean service and if I suspect your business is illegal and could get me in to a lot of trouble, I will drop your backside faster than a hot rock."

"I assure you, my business is honest."

"Then that's all I need to know," Mary said. "Give me a few minutes with the general here and we'll be on our way. In the mean time, climb aboard, find a seat, and buckle in."

The hooded figure nodded and moved towards the hatch of her plane. The general followed Mary to the hangar and the credits were quickly transferred to her private account.

"Who is she?" Mary asked.

"Ambassador Delenn of Minbar. Do you have a problem with that?"

Mary chuckled as she headed for the back of her office to change out of the coveralls she was wearing and into her flight suit. "Considering we just got our arses kicked by them and damn near got exterminated by them, no, I don't have a problem with that," she called back. "As far as I'm concerned, the war is over. Ambassador Delenn is a client and you're paying me quite well for my services." She came out, changed, and gathered up her equipment, which included her touch-screen pads for her maps, her sunglasses, and her favorite jacket. "Your generous contribution to my account will allow me to purchase a ship I've been eyeing that will allow me to planet hop, so I thank you for that."

"Just keep her safe. The last thing we need is another fight with the Minbari because one of their ambassadors got hurt or worse," the general said, following Mary out of the hangar and towards her plane.

"I'll bring her back alive, don't you worry about that. You just worry about making sure I get the airspace clearance for wherever it is she wants to go."

"That will not be a problem. Your plane will be granted temporary diplomatic immunity status for as long as the ambassador is with you."

Mary boarded the plane and nodded. "In that case, gov, see you around. I need to have a little chin-wag with my passenger, figure out where she wants to go."

Delenn was seated in one of the chairs by the window, still wearing her robe and hood, when Mary approached her.

"We'll be ready to take off in a short bit, but first I need to know where you want to go so I can file a flight plan with the big boys," Mary said.

"I... I do not know where to start. I have been told your world had many historical sites," Delenn said.

"We have quite a fair number and some of them are so old that they were created before there was written record, so we have no real idea as to how they were created, or even why," Mary said, sitting down across from her. She tapped her pad and accessed the Internet files. "We have a place called Stonehenge, in England, which is part of an island known as Great Britain."

"How old is it?" Delenn asked, intrigued.

"No idea. The general theory, based on extensive testing, suggests that the stones and the site are anywhere between six thousand to maybe ten thousand years old. As for who and why, there has been evidence of burial grounds on the site, but the actual purpose has been lost over time. In fact, it's been suggested that the purpose has changed or evolved over time as we evolved."

In the end, Delenn decided to visit Stonehenge, pass by New York City to see the Statue of Liberty, and then head for Texas to see the Alamo and the Apollo Mission Control Center. After that, they would head for Japan to visit some of the temples or monuments to the Samurai, before heading to the Great Wall of China, followed by the ruins of Athens and Rome, and up to Egypt, before returning to Mary's base of operations in Switzerland. It would be a long trip, but the engines on Mary's plane would cut the transit time down quite a bit.

Delenn wasn't sure what to make of her traveling companion. For one thing, she didn't seem to care that Delenn was a Minbari. In fact, she encouraged Delenn to remove her robe and get comfortable. Then, once the plane was in the air and at cruising speed, May invited her in to the cockpit and gave her a headset so she could hear her better over the engine noise. For Delenn, this and the view was wonderful. It got even better when they approached Great Britain and May explained some of the history of the land.

Stonehenge was incredible, almost eerie in its simplicity and history.

Then it was off to New York City to see the Statue of Liberty and Central Park and the 9-11 monument. Delenn was fascinated by the Statue and saddened by the story behind the 9-11 monument.

It was while they were in Arkansas, approaching Texas, that they ran in to trouble.

The radars on the _White Hawk _suddenly went crazy, with alarms blaring and warning lights flashing. At the same time, the plane started to buck and May started swearing.

"Get in your seat and buckle in tightly! We're going to be in for a rough ride!" May snapped, struggling with the yoke.

"What's going on?" Delenn asked, scrambling for her seat from where she had been in the cockpit, as that section was apparently called.

"Nasty bugger called a tornado!" May shot back. "Damnit, I forgot it's tornado season in this bloody area! Hold on!"

And the plane bucked, twisted, and turned, with May clearly struggling to get them to safely.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, causing Delenn to scream involuntarily. The plane suddenly dropped and Delenn could hear May yelling to someone.

"_Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! Anyone out there! Modified Learjet White Hawk, LJ-2741! We have a blown engine and are caught in a tornado! Two thousand feet and dropping fast! Last known location, heading south-west towards Texarkana! Will attempt to land safely! Two souls on board! Mayday!_"

Then:

"_Brace for impact!_"

Delenn didn't remember very much after that. There was the fear, the prayers, the bone-jarring jolt that threatened to send her out of her chair even with the straps on, and that horrible, horrible noise.

The noise and the movement did finally stop, and when it did, it was followed by a deathly silence.

Wincing in pain from where the seat straps had bit into her chest, shoulder, and hips, Delenn carefully extracted herself from her chair and went to see about May, who wasn't answering her calls.

"May?" Delenn called again, entering the cockpit. May was slumped over the yoke, head against the control panels, eyes closed. Bright red blood was dripping down the panel and on to the floor and it was coming from an ugly gash on her forehead. "May?" Delenn said again, reaching out to touch the human who had rapidly begun to become a friend.

May didn't respond and Delenn realized she wasn't breathing either. She was dead. The force of the impact, combined with the fact that May hadn't had time to get her seatbelt back on, had sent May's head into her controls, most likely crushing her forehead and likely snapping her neck as well.

"In Valen's name," Delenn whispered, sitting down heavily in the co-pilot's chair, sorrow filling her.

But then something strange began to happen. As Delenn watched, blue electricity seemed to dance around the cut on May's forehead, healing it. Then, when Delenn leaned closer to see it better, she got the scare of her life.

May's eyes suddenly snapped open, causing the ambassador to jump back, startled. Then May gasped and sat upright. And she hugged her ribs and started swearing.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger! Mary, Joseph, Jesus, and everyone else in between! Bloody hell, I forgot how much that hurts!"

"May?" Delenn asked tentatively, not quite sure what to make of things.

"You okay, love?" May asked, concern on her face.

"A bit sore, but, I do not understand. You were not breathing and I thought you dead, and I saw some kind of energy that healed the cut on your head," Delenn said.

"You saw that, huh? Well, I'll tell you what, love; I'll explain it to you, but first we need to check the status of the plane and try and get a distress signal out. All right?"

Delenn nodded.

The communications radio on the plane was destroyed by the tornado and the impact, which had sent them into a sparsely wooded forest. That was the bad news. The good news was that the blown engine had not caused a fire that could have reached the fuel tanks, which had been modified years ago to prevent such an explosion from occurring.

The other bad news was that, according to the weather satellites, the chances of another tornado occurring were fairly high. That meant that they were not in a safe area and the best thing to do was get moving, fast.

Cellular communications were still good, so May was able to put in a call to the general who had financed the trip. After assuring him that both of them were okay, he agreed to send someone out for a pick-up. The problem was it was going to take time for the very same reason that May's plane had been downed; tornados. It was agreed that the best thing for them to do was start walking towards the nearest town and someone would meet them there.

Delenn thought she was having an adventure with the sight-seeing trip already, but as she was about to learn, the real adventure was just beginning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mary and I walked to the nearest town, which the tornado path had missed. During that time Mary explained something to me," Delenn said to Sheridan, who had arrived within minutes of her call. She was now explaining to him the nature of Mary's secret and why she hadn't called for medical help for her. "She explained that she was human but part of a very special, very secretive minority, known as Immortals. Until you knew how to permanently kill her, she could heal fast, die, and awaken again. She would also never age."

_2248:_

"We've been around for a long time and there are some Immortals that make me look like a child compared to them," May explained as they walked. "The thing is, Delenn, is that not everyone is buddy-buddy. There are some who live for the fight, and some who are evil beyond comprehension. They are the ones who would kill without hesitation, be it mortal or Immortal. There are also mortals who would kill us, either out of fear of our perceived power, or out of misguided belief that we are an abomination in the eyes of their God. Thus, we keep low and keep quiet."

"And you wish to stay that way," Delenn said.

"Yes, and that means you need to keep my secret, Delenn. It protects not just me, but others like me. I am over three hundred years old. I don't know what the universe holds for me, but I'd like to live long enough to find out."

"And so you shall," Delenn said, bowing deeply. "Out of respect for our friendship and respect for your people, I shall keep your secret."

"In that case, love, let's get some ice cream, shall we?"

_2260:_

Sheridan stared at Delenn in disbelief. "You're telling me that Mary is over three hundred years old and that even though she's dead now, it's not permanent?" He shook his head. "That's not possible! I would have heard about something like that."

Delenn smiled. "Surely you have learned by now that sometimes the impossible is often possible?" She went in to her room and came back with a framed photograph, which she handed to Sheridan. It showed her and Mary next to a horse and buggy, taken in 2248. "That was the first time I'd ever seen a horse and eaten hand-churned ice cream with real cream and fresh strawberries. As you can see, John, Mary has not aged since."

Sheridan looked at the picture, looked at Mary, who was very much dead on Delenn's couch, and looked at the picture again. Aside from the length of her hair, the two women were identical.

Then Mary's eyes snapped open and she bolted upright with a gasp. Holding her stomach, she proceeded to swear.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger! I hate getting stabbed! It's nearly as bad as getting shot!"

"I do recall you saying something similar after our plane crashed," Delenn teased, smiling.

"I usually do," Mary admitted. She looked down at her blood-stained shirt and scowled. "Bullocks. This was a favorite shirt of mine. Oh well, at least the jeans aren't ruined."

"I have sent Lennier to get you another shirt," Delenn said.

"Good, thank you." Mary jerked her head towards Sheridan, who was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "He good?"

"He can be trusted, yes," Delenn said. Then she got a mischievous gleam in her eyes and said, "However, I suspect we may need to get a lift to get his mouth up off the floor."

Sheridan's mouth snapped shut and he glared at her; she just smiled back.

"How much does he know?" Mary asked.

"What I know," Delenn replied.

"Good enough."

"I don't understand," Sheridan said, watching as Mary stood up and took her coat off, then removed her knife, and proceeded to unbutton her shirt.

Mary grunted. "It's simple. Since 1941, I haven't aged. My first death, which triggered my Immortality, was caused by a bomb blast during the Blitz during World War II. I was nineteen at the time, and in Bristol."

"That means you saw World War II," Sheridan said excitedly. "You've seen history!"

"Yes, I have, but I've also survived all this time by keeping my head low and my secret safe," Mary said, shrugging out of her shirt. "Delenn kept it safe and I trust you to do the same now."

"Of course, of course! Besides, after what I just saw, with you coming back from the dead and all that, no one would believe me anyway!" Sheridan said. Then his brow furrowed. "What about children?"

Mary smiled sadly as she headed for Delenn's washroom to clean up the blood on her stomach. "Catch of being Immortal, duck; once we experience our First Death, we become sterile. No children for us."

Lennier entered the quarters, carrying a small bag.

"I was able to find a shirt based on your recommendations, Delenn," he said. He took the shirt out of the bag and shook it out. With long sleeves and in basic black, it was simple and would go with anything in Mary's wardrobe. "Where is Mary, if I may inquire?"

"Right here, Lennier, dear," said Mary, coming out of the washroom.

Lennier felt his eyes going wide. Even with her very unrevealing bra, Mary was showing more skin than Lennier had ever seen on a human female before. Where there should have been a stab wound was now perfectly flawless skin and no indication of having ever been stabbed.

"Thanks, love," she said, accepting the shirt and putting it on.

"You know weapons are illegal on Babylon 5?" Sheridan cautioned, watching as Mary strapped her knife back on.

"So is attacking and attempting to murder someone but that doesn't stop people from doing it," Mary shot back, shrugging in to her coat. "A fine gentleman by the name of Daimer wants Delenn dead. Seems he's not forgotten or forgiven, and because he's an Immortal, that makes it my business and my business alone."

"The station has a quarter of a million humans and aliens," Sheridan said. "Just how do you propose to find this guy?"

"We can sense when another Immortal is around," Mary explained. "I think it was him I sensed outside of the quarters of a charming security officer I had just spent the night shagging."

"Shagging?" Sheridan repeated, confused. He'd never heard the term before but when he saw the grin on Mary's face, he quickly clued in. "Never mind."

"I'm going to need my sword," Mary said. "It's how we Immortals fight, something that goes back to the First Immortals, whoever they were."

"How do you plan to stop this guy?" Sheridan asked.

"By challenging him and taking his head, which pretty much guarantees a permanent death," Mary said. "I have an eighteenth century Chinese tai chi sword you're gonna love, gov."

"What about the Dorma 2 people? We need to get the survivors to safety," Sheridan said.

"As much as it pains me to say this, until Daimler is dead, Delenn's safety is my main priority," Mary said. "I've brought the attention of Dorma 2 to you and others. The others can pick up the work."

"What's so special about this Daimler guy that you have to take him on and not the Rangers or Security?" Sheridan demanded.

"The fact that he first died at twenty-five years of age fifty years ago and is carrying around a chip on his shoulder big enough to be deadly?" Mary asked. "If I remember right, this fellow was a soldier, so he's well-versed in combat tactics but probably not in sword tactics, so I should stand a chance against him. The last thing he's going to expect is someone like me to challenge him."

"And on the mention of Rangers, I have a message for you from Ranger One," Delenn said. "He wished to express his gratitude for your help and to assure you that Ranger Boromir's sacrifice is not in vain. His Ranger pin will be sent back but Ranger One has offered you the gift of the Denn'Bok, if you know how to use it."

Mary chuckled. "After World War II, my first teacher, Duncan, sent me to China. I spent every day for the next ten years learning how to fight with a sword, knife, staff, and body. Then he sent me to America to the Sioux to learn how to hide."

Delenn handed her the ancient weapon and Mary tucked it carefully in her coat. She continued.

"Daimler is not the first bloke I've danced with, Captain, and I doubt very much he'll be the last. Normally I'd ignore the mongrel, but if he plans to go after Delenn, well, that's a whole other subject."

Sheridan sighed. "I don't like this, but if this is the only way, then I'll authorize the weapons. However," and he moved closer to Mary so they were almost nose to nose (sort of awkward, given that Mary didn't even reach his shoulders) "if I think you're lying to me and Delenn gets hurt because of you, I will personally take your head."

"I expect nothing less," said Mary. "One question; since you're the station commander, does that mean you can decide what is and isn't holy ground?"

"If need be, yes. Why?"

"One of our rules; we do not fight on holy ground," Mary said. "It's neutral territory for everyone."

"And if he is on holy ground then I, as station commander, can change that so it isn't holy ground, leaving him open to a fight," Sheridan said, catching on.

"Exactly. For now, let's keep that little card to our chest, shall we? As for everything else, as far as anyone needs to know, Delenn has a temporary bodyguard."

"Garibaldi is going to love this," Sheridan muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So you're telling me Ambassador Delenn has some wacko after her and Mary Clarke is her temporary bodyguard and you're authorizing her to carry around a sword because this wacko might be doing the same?" Garibaldi said as they followed Delenn, Lennier, and Mary to her ship.

"That about sums it up," Sheridan said.

"You're kidding me, right? I mean, this kid doesn't even reach my chin and you're telling me she's going to protect Ambassador Delenn?" Garibaldi asked incredulously.

"_Whoops_," Sheridan thought, watching as Mary's shoulders suddenly stiffened.

"Would you care to say that again, Mister Garibaldi?" she asked coldly, turning around and slowly approaching him. "Tell you what; let's make a bet. I beat you, you apologize. You beat me, and I'll buy you supper. Fair enough?"

"Since I'm not one to turn down a free meal, sure." And he swung.

She wasn't there. He spun around and had his feet kicked out from under him. He scrambled back up to his feet, just in time to see Mary set in to a funny-looking martial arts pose. Despite his best efforts, she then proceeded to humiliate him.

"You done yet?" she asked him at one point. "Are you even really trying?"

"Hey, boss?" one officer called, concerned, watching.

"Whoever can get her to the ground gets a drink on me!" Garibaldi snapped.

"This is is going to be fun," Mary said, grinning, taking out the Denn'Bok and bringing it to full-length. Two minutes later, five guards were on the deck and Mary was kneeling on the balls of her feet on top of one of the empty crates, with a bored look on her face, the pike upright between her feet. "That was fun," she commented. "Of course, for me, that was just practice."

Zack Allen was nearby, helping Garibaldi up off the floor. He had wisely chosen to stay out of the fight, choosing to observe instead.

"If that was just practice, I'd hate to get on her bad side," Garibaldi muttered.

"I've seen her good side, and it's very, very good indeed," Zack said.

Garibaldi looked at him. "You're kidding me, right?"

Zack just grinned at him.

Mary straightened up, closed the pike and put it away, and then flipped off the crate. She stood in front of Garibaldi, hands on her hips, and said, "Well?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. You're the best person for this job and if Sheridan authorizes the use of swords for you, I'll back him on it," Garibaldi said, wincing as his ribs complained. It hadn't been a hard punch, and that was what made him nervous. He would hate to see the guy who was hit with one of Mary's hard punches.

"Thank you."

Mary's sword was a battle-ready replica of the sword used by Eowyn, seen in an early twenty-first century movie called _Lord of the Rings_, by Earth author J.R.R. Tolkien. Nearly three feet in length, it had bronze horse heads on the guard and pommel, which served to improve the smaller grip of a woman. The sword was sheathed in a leather and bronze scabbard and held in place on Mary's hips by a matching belt. The blade had a few nicks, indicating it was no mere decoration, but a weapon that had seen battle and death.

As a safety precaution, Mary tucked a second knife into a sheath at the small of her back and one in her knee-high boots, which had metal shin guards, heels, and toe caps.

Sheridan had a problem; he couldn't stop staring at the artifacts displayed in Mary's personal quarters.

Along one wall was an eighteenth-century Chinese tai chi sword, a nineteenth-century British Royal Navy officer's sword, an obsidian knife with an antler handle and beaded sheath, and a Civil War-era Bowie knife with a metal D-guard and leather sheath.

Carefully placed in a clear display box were three pilot log books; one was written in German, one was written in English, and one was written in French. All three were from World War II and all three were slightly singed. The German one, though, made Sheridan's blood run cold when he saw the decades-old dried blood on the cover. Near the book was a dented helmet, and Sheridan had a funny feeling it had belonged to a German soldier, and that the pistol placed near the British pilot's log book had belonged to a British soldier, or at least an Allie soldier. Then he spotted something that had his eyes going wide and his mouth falling open.

It was a pistol, a very old pistol, with a swastika embedded in the brown-colored grip. That same grip had dried blood on the grip and Sheridan could have sworn he saw dried blood on the muzzle tip. The gun made him shiver.

"That's a German Luger pistol. I took it off of a German officer who had come to the convent that I was staying at during the war," Mary said quietly, coming up beside him. "I had just become an Immortal and my teacher, Duncan, had taken me there to keep me safe from other Immortals until such a time he could come back and teach me how to take care of myself. The convent was in France, near the border, and the officer was looking for spies. The nuns hid me and the officer went after them."

"And you went after him."

"I beat him to death with his own gun, and then put a bullet between his ears to make sure he was dead," Mary said. "That was, of course, after I got his pants down around his ankles. He thought he had found a little French pheasant girl who wanted to play with a big, handsome German officer. He found out otherwise. My French was a little rusty, but it was passable enough for a lust-filled officer not to notice too much."

"And the nuns?"

"They never asked and I never spoke. As for the German officer, he was never found; I made sure of that. I was nineteen at the time."

"That was war."

"That was war indeed. Even Duncan understood when I told him." She sighed heavily. "I never used that gun again. Instead, I hid it inside the church. In 2000, I went back and retrieved it because the church was undergoing renovations and I wanted to get to it before some greedy fool did. On the auction market it would have gone for a fortune."

"Why didn't you sell it?"

"Because you don't sell something that evil. The gun may have been just metal and wood, but the owner was a different subject."

Sheridan nodded, understanding.

"Where's that furball of yours?" Garibaldi asked, joining them.

"You mean Kratos?" Mary asked. "Right behind you."

Sure enough, Kratos was right behind Garibaldi and his tail was twitching.

"That cat doesn't like me," Garibaldi said, eyeing the feline with suspicion. He had spoken to Vir Cotto, Ambassador Londo Mollari's assistant, about the male Centauri incident and Vir had confirmed the story. He had also mentioned that the young male had threatened to sue Mary, or at least make her suffer for his injuries, and Mollari had pretty much blown the guy off at his father's request. As for the injuries themselves? Well, according to Vir, rumor had it that there was a nice set of teeth marks in one of the tentacles, and that was just for starters.

"Bring him some cooked and cooled Bala meat next time, no seasoning, and that will solve that problem," Mary advised.

"Plain cooked Bala meat huh? The cat bribes easily?"

"To his heart through his stomach, Chief; that's the shortest path," Mary assured him. What she failed to tell him was that Panita meat was just as good and cheaper. But she was sure he'd find out on his own.

Throughout the rest of the day, Delenn went about her business with Mary never far behind. The other ambassadors reluctantly accepted her presence, made easier when Mary stayed out of the room but within yelling distance of Delenn.

Mary had explained to Sheridan that the sense between Immortals had a range of several meters, meaning Mary would have at least a minute's warning before Daimler was within striking distance.

As for how fast a draw she was, Garibaldi found that out when he blinked and the sword was at his neck.

They were heading back to Delenn's quarters after an Alliance council meeting when Mary's head snapped up. An Immortal was nearby.

One hand up to signal Delenn to hold up and the other hand on her sword, Mary quickly scanned the hallway crowd. What made her nervous was the number of people in the hallway.

"Head to your quarters, now!" Mary snapped at Delenn, who didn't ask, merely did, having seen the sudden change in her friend's eyes and body posture; something was wrong.

Lennier, always nearby and always watchful, was right behind her.

Then Mary spotted him.

Over six feet tall, he was a blonde human male with a buzz cut. He was bulky, indicating weight-related exercise, and wore dark clothing, including a hooded jacket. The hood was up, making him look menacing, which wasn't helped by the nasty grin on his face.

"Daimler, I suppose?" Mary asked, drawing her sword.

"I'm not after you, sweetcheeks," Daimler said coldly. "I want that freak ambassador."

"Sorry, love, but she's tied up today. Perhaps I could make an appointment for you?" Mary asked sweetly, dropping in to a guard stance.

Suddenly, she heard Delenn scream.

"_Mary!_"

"You're mine, Daimler! I challenge you! And if you know the Rules, then you'll know you can't refuse a challenge!" Mary snarled, jerking her sword towards him. Then she yelled in Narn, "if there's a Narn in the area, help Delenn!" And she went running towards Delenn's voice.

Delenn, Lennier and a Narn were involved in a fight with a group of scruffy-looking humans. The Narn looked like he was having a little too much fun whaling on one human male. Mary quickly sheathed her sword and brought out her pike, snapping it to full-length, before diving into the fray.

She had just gotten Delenn in to her quarters and was turning to assist Lennier when something hit her across the back of her head. She may have been an Immortal, but she was still human, and the force of the blow sent her into darkness. The last thing she remembered was someone yelling, and then there was silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Mary finally regained consciousness, she was mad.

"Bugger and blast!" she snarled, sitting up and holding her head, despite Dr. Franklin's attempts to stop her. "That dickhead must've used a bunch of gormless prats to try and grab Delenn while he kept me occupied, except Delenn yelled and I went running! Cor bloody blimey! When I catch up with him, I swear on the blood of our Lord Jesus I am personally going to separate his pug-ugly head from his fat miserable neck!"

"Are you done?" Franklin asked, mildly amused by her rant.

"I could always continue if you'd like!" she shot back.

"No thank you. I may not have understood some of your insults, but I got the idea," Franklin said. He quickly examined her eyes and head, then said, "For someone who was unconscious for nearly five minutes, you're doing pretty good."

"Yeah? Then why is there a bloke using a jackhammer in my head?"

"Because you got hit there?"

Mary glared at him. "You got anything to take the edge off or are you going to contribute to the discomfort, Doc?"

Franklin smiled and held up a medicine bottle. "Two low-dosage painkillers should do the trick."

Mary was on the deck, where Franklin had been examining her, when she had come to. Now Sheridan came in to view.

"She going to be okay, Doctor?" he asked.

"Well, considering she had a knot the size of a Starfury on the back of her head, I'd say she's going to be just fine. It doesn't seem to have affected her language skills any," Franklin said.

Mary flipped a two-fingered gesture at him that had Sheridan raising an eyebrow and Franklin chuckling.

"We've got a problem," Sheridan said. "The group that attacked Delenn, they took Lennier."

As Mary carefully stood up, wincing, she asked, "What about Delenn?"

"Safe. She got in to her quarters and called for help," Sheridan said.

"Good," Mary said, accepting her pike back from a nearby Narn. "Daimler wants Delenn, not Lennier. We'll be hearing from him, wanting a trade; Lennier's life for Delenn."

"You seem sure of that," Sheridan said.

"Daimler is a GROPOS, a Marine boy. He will have no regrets about killing Lennier if he has to, but Delenn is his real target. I'd have to check his military file but I'm betting he's got a temper and a habit of holding grudges, which means disciplinary action or reprimands," Mary said.

"That's a bet I'm not willing to take," Sheridan said.

"Then get me that file," Mary said. She told him Daimler's full name, before accepting the capsules Franklin handed her and going to find Delenn.

Delenn, understandably, was upset.

"Why would they take Lennier?" she demanded.

"Because they couldn't get you, love. As long as you're out of their reach, they'll do whatever they think they have to do to get you," Mary said, getting some water to swallow her pills. "Sheridan will get me Daimler's military record, which will give me a chance to figure him out more and get the jump on the bugger. I have no doubt he'll call for a trade and we'll do it but on my terms and with my rules." She put her hands firmly on Delenn's shoulders. "We'll get him back, love, I promise."

Delenn nodded.

Sheridan arrived a few minutes later and handed Mary a data crystal.

"Daimler's military file. You were right; shortly before he was declared MIA, he had received a disciplinary action for aggressive behavior and a number of reprimands for the same thing, which is probably why he never made it past Private First Class," Sheridan said.

"Bet he was grouchy about that. Was he in the Earth-Minbari War?"

Mary asked.

"Yeah, he was. He was stationed at one of the bases that was hit near the end. He was last seen going at it with a Minbari warrior, and then he vanished. That must've been when he died the first time."

"Sounds about right. Fighting style?"

"Aggressive and prefers the use of brute strength rather than finesse. He's trained in guns, wrestling, and knife use, but his records suggest he prefers to beat his opponent to death rather than use surgical precision strikes."

"Which is where I have the advantage," Mary said thoughtfully. "Is he as young as I thought?"

"His records say he went missing when he was twenty-five in 2247," Sheridan confirmed.

"Not even 40 years old, the barmy bastard," Mary muttered. "And probably no teacher, either."

"And no teacher means?" Sheridan asked.

"He doesn't know the Rules or the fact that he can die when his head gets separated from his neck."

Before Sheridan could say anything, the Babcom went off. It was Ivanova, calling to let them know someone was calling about Lennier.

"Patch it through, Commander, please," Delenn said.

"_Yes Ambassador. We'll try and trace it while we're at it._"

Daimler appeared on the screen.

"_Hello, Ambassador,_" he said coldly.

"Hello. I assume you are the one called Daimler?" Delenn asked politely.

"_You got that right. Listen closely, 'cause I ain't repeatin' myself_," Daimler said coldly. "_I got your Minbari assistant, but he's just another dead Minbari as far as I'm concerned_."

"What do you want?" Delenn asked.

"_You, freako. I want your life in my hands and I want it within the next half hour_." He named a location before continuing. "_Show up alone, without those knucklehead Security guards or that looser, Garibaldi, or Lennier dies. Frankly, I really don't care if he lives or dies, but the longer you take, the more of your people I kill._"

"Hey, Daimler," Mary called, attempting to stall the call. "Don't forget, I've challenged you, and by the Rules of the Immortals, which you might or might not know, you can't refuse a challenge."

"_Oh, I'll challenge you, all_ _right, little girl, but on my terms and my way_," Daimler sneered.

"We'll see," Mary said. "And then we'll find out just who's the little girl."

Daimler glared at her. "_Half an hour, Ambassador, or your assistant dies, and_ _so will every other Minbari the longer you take._" And the screen went dark.

Ivanova popped back on and had a grin on her face. "_We got him_," she said. "_He was calling from a public terminal in the Zocalo area_."

"Get eyes on him, fast," said Sheridan, who had joined them. "Watch him and follow him, but don't let any of our people be seen by him."

_"I know just the people_," Ivanova said, signing off.

Then Mary froze, her hand going to her sword; there was another Immortal nearby, possibly more than one, judging by the headache she was getting.

"What is it?" Sheridan asked, seeing the change in Mary's behavior.

"I don't know. There's another Immortal nearby but it can't be Daimler; he's too far away," Mary said, withdrawing her sword and carefully moving towards the door.

When the door hissed open to reveal no one, she cautiously stepped out.

"I am Mary Clarke of Bristol, England. Who goes there?" she called.

"How about two old friends?" came a male voice, one Mary knew well.

As they rounded the corner, Mary was delighted to see Duncan MacLeod and Methos, Immortals older than she but friends nether-the-less.

Sheathing her sword, she laughingly accepted their hugs.

"Am I glad to see you two," she said.

"I hate it when you say that. It usually means you've gotten yourself in to something, again, that no sane Immortal would get involved in. Oh, wait, this is you we're talking about. I still say that bomb blast must have rattled something," Methos teased. "_Yeouch_!"

Mary had just kicked him in the shins.

"Yes, I got myself in to something, but you two are going to help me, right?" she asked sweetly.

"Does it involve swords? Because if it does, no can do," said Duncan. "Station security is pretty tight."

"It involves my sword and your fists and a short explanation, which you will get if you come with me," Mary said.

"I'm gonna need a drink," Methos muttered.

"Settle for fruit juice; alcohol is toxic to Minbari," Mary said, guiding her friends back to Delenn's quarters.

"Minbari?" Duncan repeated, confused. "What do they have to do with this?"

"It's a long story," Mary muttered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_1999:_

"Nice hair color," Duncan commented as Mary sashayed towards him.

"It's called auburn, which is a fancy way of saying red," Mary shot back, looping an arm around his neck and giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Should've seen it when I went blonde, love."

"That would've been interesting," said Methos, grinning.

"Methos, this is Mary Clarke, my student," said Duncan, introducing his student to the oldest Immortal. "Mary, Methos, an old friend."

They were at Joe's Bar in Seacouver, and Mary had caught up to the Highlander after finishing college. She now held a certification as a bartender, on top of her other certifications.

Methos' eyes lit up. He may have been old and may have had so many women that he'd lost count, but that didn't dull his interest one little bit, like now. Mary was cute, with her auburn hair in a ponytail, and, according to Duncan when he asked about Mary later, not as young as she looked.

Mary, on the other hand, had a problem. In the nearly sixty years since her First Death, she had only taken two lovers. Neither of them had been a worthwhile experience, not one she cared to repeat, and she was hoping to find a lover with a little more experience, someone to show her that WOW she'd heard so much about. Methos was cute and she was seriously tempted to try and get closer, depending on what Duncan said.

Duncan had become a mix of an older brother and a father for the younger Immortal. He kept her on the straight and narrow and helped out where he could when she got herself in to a jam. She, in turn, teased him, ragged him, and watched his back as protectively as any little sister could.

Mary applied for, and was given, a job as a bartender at Joe's Bar. Joe Dawson, both Watcher and bar owner, relished the idea of having a bartender who looked pretty and actually knew what she was doing, which could bring in more customers.

After giving her time to settle in and get used to him, Methos invited Mary over for dinner. Mary accepted, after being assured by Duncan that Methos was more likely to kiss her neck than put a sword through it.

Later, Methos did more than just kiss her neck; he kissed her lips, and he kissed everything else. It was wonderful.

There had been dinner, a glass of Guinness (a favorite drink for Mary), talking, laughing, and there had been a long, slow night of sensual enjoyment.

That wouldn't be the last time Mary would share Methos' bed. Over the years, when they were between relationships, they would spend the nights together and enjoy each other's company for a time. They developed a close relationship, one of mutual respect, deep caring, and the secure knowledge that if one of them was in trouble, the other one would be right there to help.

_Now:_

Sheridan and Delenn had been introduced to Duncan and Methos, who had gotten word Mary had planned to stop at the station and, with things getting crazy on Earth, had decided to make one last trip before going underground.

Delenn had bowed respectfully, which both men had returned, and Sheridan had been hard pressed to keep his mouth shut once he learned just how old they were.

"Daimler's a young pup with a big chip and a bigger attitude problem," Mary explained. "He doesn't seem to know the Rules, nor does he seem to know the use of a sword. He's a GROPOS, a ground pounder, who may have had his First Death during the Earth-Minbari War, and never got over his hatred of Minbari."

"And he's going after Ambassador Delenn?" Duncan asked.

"He tried to. He grabbed Lennier, her assistant, instead, after I dove in to the fight," Mary said. "Or should I say his gormless thugs grabbed Lennier while I tried to deal with Daimler. We have half an hour."

"What do you need?" Methos asked.

"You take care of the dickheads, I'll take care of Daimler," Mary said. "And Captain?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll need to cut power to all vital systems in that area," Mary said. "Quickenings are nasty business and things tend to get blown up."

"Quickenings?" Sheridan repeated. "Is there anything about you Immortals that's close to being normal?" he groused.

"To borrow an old song, duck, we laugh, we love, we hope, we try. We hurt, we need, we fear, we cry. And I know you do the same things too, so we're really not that different, me and you," Mary said with a smile.

The plan was simple. Garibaldi would keep his people out of sight of Daimler and help arrest his companions after Methos, Mary, and Duncan had taken them out of business.

Then Mary would deal with Daimler. According to the Rules, neither Duncan nor Methos were allowed to interfere in the fight once it had begun. Even if Mary showed signs of losing the fight, they couldn't interfere.

But, as Sheridan pointed out, since he wasn't an Immortal, thus not bound by the same Rules, he could and would interfere if necessary.

It was time to go hunting.

_Elsewhere:_

"Mew."

G'Kar could hear a funny noise but he was having great difficulty finding the source of the noise.

"Mew."

There it was again. He was getting closer, he was sure of it.

"Mew."

"Ah ha! Oh, hello," said G'Kar. He had found the source of the noise; a small furry brown creature with a tail, four feet, up-right pointed ears, and the brightest yellow eyes he'd ever seen.

"Mew!"

The creature didn't even reach his ankle bones, as small as it was. In fact, as G'Kar reached down to pick the creature up, it looked like one of those creatures the other Narns described as being a cat. But this one was awfully small, so small that it easily fit in both his hands.

When it made that funny noise again, he noticed it had sharp little teeth in its mouth. Out of curiosity, he stroked its soft little head, and it closed its eyes and started making a funny rumbling noise. Then it began to use it's tiny, sharp little claws in its feet to climb up his chest, where it settled around his neck, still making that funny noise.

He didn't know what to do, but Mary Clarke might, and she was last seen with Delenn as her bodyguard.

As he made his way to a public terminal, he passed by a food vendor, and the creature suddenly started sniffing the air with interest.

Out of curiosity, he bought a little bit of food from the vendor and went to a quiet corner. Then he set the food on the floor and the creature jumped down from his shoulder, sniffing at the food. To his surprise and amusement, it started gorging on the food, particularly the meat.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" G'Kar asked with amusement.

"Whatcha got there, Ambassador?" asked Zack Allan, having seen the Narn and was curious about what he was up to.

"I am not entirely sure. I think it's a cat, based on the description of the one my people have said is on the _North Star_," G'Kar said. "It's very small though."

"That's because it's a kitten, a baby cat," Zack said, smiling as he crouched down beside the Narn. "It looks like he's old enough to leave his mother, so I'd say he's over six weeks old."

"How do you know it's a male?"

"I don't, unless I look under its tail, and even if I did, well, I know there's a difference, but I don't know what to look for. Besides, I figure I've got at least half a chance at being right."

"Male or female only?"

"That's right."

"He has such sharp little claws."

"Cats use those for hunting and defense. This little guy is just a domestic house cat, which are pretty small. You should see the big cats, like the lions, tigers, cheetahs, and even the jaguars."

"Big?"

"You go against a wild one, unarmed, and you'll lose. The big cats can take down some pretty big prey. The lions and the tigers especially, their heads can get as big as my chest."

G'Kar's eyes had gone wide. "I would most not want to come across one."

"Not out here, you won't. The big cats are wild and much too dangerous to be out in space or on Babylon 5. These little guys, well, the fact that they can adapt to any environment, even a space station, they're not uncommon. So long as there's food and a warm place to sleep, they're happy." He reached down and scratched the kitten's head. The kitten looked up, gave a satisfied burp, and started washing its face. "That's the one thing I like about cats; they clean themselves. They have a really rough tongue and that's how they bath themselves."

"Interesting. And if I offer to let this little one stay with me, what will I need?"

"A litter box for him to go to the bathroom in, which is basically a box with sand in it, and small food dishes for food and water. Oh, and food, of course. If you check the computer, you'll find what you need to know," Zack assured him.

So G'Kar took the kitten to his quarters after getting a few supplies. He changed in to his robe and then discovered something rather painful; the kitten kept trying to attack his robe! He was being hunted!

When he reached Zack, who seemed quite knowledgeable about kittens, and explained the situation, the security officer started laughing.

"_He's not hunting you, I swear! He's a baby and he's playing. It's how he learns to hunt. It's gonna hurt when he gets his claws or his teeth in you, but it won't be anything a little basic antiseptic will take_ _care of_," Zack assured him. "_If you can find a piece of string or a little ball or something that rattles when it moves, he'll be_ _quite happy._"

"Hmm."

When G'Kar signed off, Zack was still laughing.

"What's up with G'Kar?" Garibaldi asked curiously.

"He found a kitten and he took it in. The little guy started chasing after his robe or something and he thought he was being hunted because I told him that cats were hunters."

"We're gonna hear screaming," Garibaldi predicted.

_Elsewhere:_

The sounds of close-quarter combat could be heard. The thugs thought they had the upper hand in terms of brute strength and numbers.

They thought wrong.

By the time the three Immortals finished dealing with the seven thugs, all seven thugs were on the floor and Lennier was free. One thug wasn't completely unconscious, and Duncan grabbed him, hauling him up to his feet by his jacket front.

"Hello," he said cheerfully. "We are going to have a nice little chat and we're going to be such good friends, aren't we?"

The thug was looking at him in fear.

"Sounds like fun to me," Mary said, approaching the thug with a shark-like smile.

"Whaddaya want?" the thug asked fearfully.

"Since you're the only dumbass still awake, we want you to get Daimler down here," Duncan said. "You're going to call him for us, like a good lad, and get him to come down here."

"And if I don't?" the thug asked.

Mary took out her Narn knife and carefully inserted the tip in to his ear. "Then we start improving your hearing by widening your ear canal, dear boy."

The thug made the call. He claimed Lennier had escaped and been killed in the process and they needed help getting rid of his body because before he had been killed, he had managed to kill at least three of them.

Daimler arrived, mad as hell and ready to beat someone to death.

But there was no one there.

"What the frag?" he demanded.

_Tap... tap... tap..._

"Hello, Daimler," Mary said softly. "There's a sword on the chair. Pick it up."

"Why?" Daimler demanded, seeing the sword. It was a spare one Mary had kept in case her main one was somehow broken.

"Because, laddie, we are over-due for a little chat."

And Mary brought her sword up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The sound of the airlock door slamming shut made him jump. He was trapped.

Mary smiled, and for some reason Daimler got nervous.

He scowled at that. She was just a little girl, a teenager at the most. He'd rather be screwing the bitch than fighting her, but hey, he was going to win anyway. Once he was finished beating the hell out of her, he'd have a little fun then go after that Minbari freak, Delenn.

_Damned Minbari._

Maybe he should go after Sheridan for protecting the Ambassador and breaking off from Earth. He was a traitor after all.

Watching Mary closely, he suddenly dove for the sword on the floor and came up swinging, anticipating the woman taking a swing at him.

She hadn't moved.

"This is some crazy shit you're pulling, lady," he said.

"Perhaps to you, darling, but you are an Immortal, and that means there are certain things that are just a little crazy."

Only then did Mary attack, lashing out with a few feints meant to test his skill. Daimler blocked them and then went after Mary with slashing swings. Mary easily parred those and slashed him across the stomach. It wasn't a deep cut but it did make him realize that Mary, despite her appearance, was a lot more skilled than he initially thought.

"Who are you?" he demanded, circling her as she did the same.

"Mary Clarke, of Bristol, England, Earth, dear boy," she replied. "I was born in 1922 and first died in 1941, during the bombing of Bristol by the Germans during the Second World War. It was later called the Blitz. I just called it hell."

"You're crazy."

"Am I? You disappeared in 2247, last seen getting in to a fight with a Minbari. I'm guessing you woke up and discovered you were very much alive and that you now healed fast. I'm also betting you've realized you haven't aged since?"

Daimler glared at her. She was right.

"So what? Maybe I was chosen by God to get rid of those filthy Minbari," he snapped.

"Oh piss off, boy!" she shot back. "I've heard that story before and it always ends the same; poorly."

And she attacked, both physically and verbally.

"Come on, boy! You're supposed to be a Marine! I've known Marines with more honor in their pinkies than you have in your entire body!" she yelled, slashing at him with a move he only just managed to block. "You're a loser! Just a big dickhead who doesn't understand that the war is over and can't see past the fact that he got his arse kicked by a Minbari! And guess what, you bloody pillock, you're about to get it kicked again! _ By me!"_

And with that, Mary proceeded to attack him with all the skill and all the knowledge she had acquired over the years through constant training.

The fight lasted maybe five minutes, but as far as she was concerned, it was no real fight.

Daimler got in a few lucky blows with his feet and fists but not with his sword. He even tried using his knife but was rewarded with a slashed wrist for his efforts when Mary used her own knife against him.

Finally, she had him down on his knees. She had slashed the backs of his knees and across both arms and even his back and stomach. He was in a lot of pain, a lot.

"You can't hurt me! I'll heal!" he yelled defiantly.

"Yes, you will," she replied calmly, sword ready for the killing blow.

"You can't kill me!"

She swung. As his head bounced along the deck, his body toppled over.

"I just did."

"And so starts the Quickening," Duncan said from the other room, where he, Methos, Sheridan, and Delenn had been watching on a monitor.

"Sheridan to C&C, shut down all essential power to this area, now! We're about to have an electrical explosion!" Sheridan yelled, watching as a white mist swirled up from Daimler's body, around Mary, and then in to her.

"_Shutting down now_," came the calm voice of an officer.

As they watched, electricity began to arc and dance across Mary and the room. She stood there, arms spread, sword up in victory, as if accepting the power, but seemed to convulse when the electricity danced or struck her. The intensity of the electricity increased until there were multiple explosions and electrical arcs dancing around the room.

Then, just as it started, it stopped.

"It's safe now," Methos said, heading for the room.

When they entered, Mary was on her knees, breathing heavily, sword point-down on the deck with her hands on it and head down as if in prayer.

"If you want a fight, I beg for mercy and a chance to catch my breath," she said, not even looking up.

"I'd rather kiss you than fight you," Methos said easily, coming over to her side.

Mary chuckled. "Now that's an idea I can live with. Besides, I'm over-due for one of your kisses anyway, Methos my love."

"When you two are done?" Duncan asked with an amused grin.

"Stick it, Mackie, and help me up," Mary groused.

"Are you okay?" Sheridan asked as Methos and Duncan helped the younger Immortal up off the floor.

"Quickenings are nasty business, always very powerful, even with a young one like Daimler," Mary said. "I'll be okay in a bit." She rubbed her chest, wincing. "Bastard had a kick like a mule."

"How are you going to explain this to your command staff?" Duncan asked.

"I could always stick him in a crate and shoot him towards a star during one of my jumps," Mary offered.

Sheridan sighed heavily. "Fine. But I don't ever want to see this kind of crazy crap on my station again, do you understand me? I have enough crazy going on as it is without all this Immortal stuff on top of it all!"

"Yes, Captain," Methos said.

It didn't take much to get Daimler's body on to the _North Star_, thanks to a few helpful Narns.

Before everyone departed, Methos and Duncan headed for the Zocalo to do a fast tourist look while Mary went to speak to Delenn.

"Is Lennier going to be okay?" Mary asked.

"He will be fine, thanks to you and your friends," Delenn assured her, smiling warmly.

"Good." Mary sighed heavily. "I'm going to have to disappear for a while I'm afraid. Things are heating up for a bugger of a civil war at home and I'm starting to get too well known out here, which isn't good."

"I understand. Will I see you again?"

Mary smiled. "When the Civil War is over and enough time has passed, look for the silver in the shadows; that's where I'll be."

At the loading docks Sheridan was waiting for her.

"Captain. Eager to see the last of me?" she sassed.

"Heh. Umm, I have a question for you."

"I'm listening."

"You and your friends, you've been around for so long," Sheridan began as they walked towards her ship.

"What of it?" Mary asked.

"Well, I mean, do you, how do you..." Sheridan fumbled.

Mary smiled. "You think that with age comes wisdom and you'd like some wisdomly-type advice from us Immortals?" she asked. "We're not Technomages with all the wisdoms of the stars, but I'll be nice and offer you some advice anyway."

Sheridan's face lit up. Mary began.

"I've seen what's going on between you and Delenn. She's a good person and a good friend. Two things; you hurt her and I'll come back and thump your head so hard you'll have to drop your knickers just to say hello."

"That's one thing; what's the other?" Sheridan asked, trying not to cringe at the mental image.

"Look up a song called '_Heart of a Woman_' by a country artist fellow called Billy Ray Cyrus, late twentieth century. It may be just a song, but take the words to heart, love."

Sheridan nodded and Mary continued.

"There's a civil war brewing at home and like any war, it's going to get ugly. Any war always is. Given the fact that Babylon 5 broke off from the Earth Alliance because of the Mars bombing, that tells me you're willing to standing up to Clark. When it comes time to go to the front lines, don't forget about the ones behind the lines. They're the ones who will help you hold the line.

Having said that, you and I both know the universe can be a pretty nasty place. But it can also be a pretty good place too, as long as you remember to take your shoes and socks off and run barefoot in the sand once in a while. Don't forget to laugh. Don't forget to love. And most importantly, don't just survive. Live."

Suddenly:

"_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!_"

A male Centauri came running from the direction of the North Star. Even covered in scratches and blood, with his hair a mess and his clothing torn, Mary still recognized him. His name was Langdon Farley, and he had once tried to sue her over Kratos.

As for Kratos, he was bounding right behind the terrified Centauri, tail bushy and eyes bright.

"I know someone who's going to be living, all right, in a lot of pain!" Mary cackled. "You went after my cat again, didn't you, you daft bugger!" she shouted to the rapidly departing Centauri.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

There was no reply from the Centauri.

Kratos came back and sat beside Mary, tail twitching. "Such a brave kitty, aren't you, lovey?" Mary teased.

Sheridan could only stare.

At that moment G'Kar appeared, cradling something in his arms.

"Mary Clarke, I saw the screaming young Centauri. Is this a bad time?" he asked politely.

"For you, G'Kar, never. For that dickhead Centauri, it's going to be a bad time for a very long time!" Mary cackled.

"Indeed. I do wish there was a camera in the area. I know of certain people who would pay a fortune to see that again," G'Kar said, amused.

Sheridan glared at him, not sure what else to do.

"And you must be Kratos, the feline I have heard my people talk so much about," G'Kar said to the cat, who started winding itself around his boots and purring.

"What can I do for you and who is your little friend?" Mary asked.

"I found this kitten earlier today and I have tried to take care of it, but I fear this is beyond my capabilities. Some people have expressed interest in him, and I suspect not in a good way," G'Kar explained, handing over the kitten.

Mary lifted the kitten up, who squeaked at her. She then turned it around, lifted the tail up, and said, "Nice set of testies there. It's a male." She turned the kitten around, looked at Kratos, who was sniffing the air curiously, and knelt down. "Whatcha think, Kratty dear?" she asked, letting the older cat sniff the kitten. Kratos gave a rumbling meow and started washing the kitten, much to his indignation.

"Is he hurting the kitten?" G'Kar asked worriedly.

Both Mary and Sheridan shook their heads.

"Kratos is giving the kitten a bath, whether the kitten wants it or not," Sheridan explained. "It's a sign of affection and acceptance."

"So Kratos has accepted the kitten?" G'Kar asked.

"Looks like it," Mary said. "If Kratty's accepted him then I guess that means I've got another traveling companion. The boys are just going to love me." She gave a mischievous grin. "I don't think Duncan has quite forgiven Kratty for stealing the meat in his steak sandwich when he was but a wee kitty. This should be fun."

It wasn't long before the_ North Star_ was ready to depart. In C&C Sheridan looked up as Delenn joined him.

"The _North Star_ is about to depart," Sheridan said. "We're clearing her now."

Delenn nodded. "She said she's heading back to Earth, that she has to go underground for a while. I wonder what she'll do when she does."

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll see her again and I'm sure she'll have some stories to tell."

"Babylon Control to North Star, you are cleared for departure," Ivanova said.

"_Thank you, Babylon Control. Be safe and keep the light on,_" replied Mary.

"Will do, North Star. Babylon Control out."

And she was gone.

_2281:_

Sheridan was gone.

His White Star ship had been found in the Coriana system, empty, with no sign of anyone or any thing. All the airlocks were sealed, the shuttles were in place, and everything had been shut down.

Babylon 5 was also gone.

Having become a navigational hazard now that the majority of trade and diplomacy was bypassing the station, Earth Alliance had scuttled it.

The sun was rising on Minbar and Delenn was watching it, just as she used to do every morning with her husband, before he'd left.

As the sun came up, Delenn became aware of someone in a hooded robe standing next to her.

"Hello, my friend," the person said in perfect Minbari. Still, there was a trace of an accent, one Delenn was sure she recognized but could not quite place.

Hands came out and lowered the hood. It was Mary Clarke. Even after all these years, Delenn still recognized the Immortal. Her brown hair, streaked with red, was tucked in a bun at the nape of her neck.

"Hello, Old Friend," Delenn said, smiling at her.

"I was sorry to hear about John. He was a good man."

"Yes, he was."

"He has a place in our chronicles," Mary said. "He will be remembered, not so much as for what he did, but who he was as a person, because what he did was important, but who he was is just as important." She glanced at Delenn. "For some of us, he reminded us to not just survive, but to live."

"And he did."

"And so he shall." She looked back out at the rising sun. "I know I've been away for a while, but with the rebuilding of Earth after Clark and the Drakh plague, it's been a long road."

"You were needed on Earth, I know," Delenn assured her. "I'm glad you came."

"As am I. I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"I have a request, Mary, the last one I shall ever ask of you."

"For you, Old Friend, of course."

"I suspect it shall be many years before it is my time. When that time does come, will you stay by my side?"

Mary smiled. "I would be honored. Send a Ranger to a place called Joe's Bar, in Seacouver, Washington State, on Earth. I may not be there, but the message will get to me. If, for some reason, I cannot come, another will be with you in my stead, someone who knows."

"Thank you," Delenn said softly.

And Mary left.

As she passed through the halls, she passed by Susan Ivanova, who was now Anla-shok Na, or Ranger One. She nodded politely and Ivanova froze.

"I know you," she said, confused. "But I don't understand."

"Some things are best left to the Great Mysteries of the Universe," Mary said softly. "This... is one of them."

And with that, Mary continued on her way, leaving Ivanova to stare after her in silence.

_Years later:_

The Ranger had come to the bar and given the message. It was time.

The Rangers took Mary straight to Minbar, the transit time cut drastically by the new quantum space drives.

The other Minbari didn't understand why Delenn had asked a young human female to be there in the last moments of her life. As far as any of them knew, she had never seen or met this person. Yet Delenn greeted her like an old friend and the human spoke Minbari with a slight trace of an accent.

"I'm so tired," Delenn whispered.

"I understand, Old Friend. It's time for you to rest now."

"I miss John. Do you think I will see him again?"

"I do, and I think he's waiting for you."

"What's death like?"

"For you, love, it'll be like going to sleep after a long, hard day. You'll close your eyes and you'll wake up and find yourself whole and beautiful and young again. You'll see the friends and family who passed before you, the ones you've missed for so long, and you'll be able to hold them and talk to them again."

"What of you?"

"Me? I'll be here, where I've always been. I'll be watching, learning, and maybe guiding. I'll remember the wars, the sacrifices, the people, and the deeds. I'll remember it all, and if there ever comes a time when it's in danger of being forgotten or manipulated for the evil of others, I'll be there to defend it, to tell the story again, the way it was first written."

"Don't forget me."

Mary leaned close, holding her hand tightly, and smiled. "Delenn, Old Friend, that will never happen."

Delenn sighed. "It's getting darker."

"That's okay. Soon the light will come again; it always does."

"I can't see you anymore."

"I'm right here."

"John? Is that you?"

"Go to him, Delenn. We'll meet again one day."

Delenn smiled, seeing something beyond Mary's sight. "John..."

"Eternal peace, Old Friend, eternal peace."

_End_


End file.
